I Thought I Didn't Deserve Him
by MissEmileigh
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE: -"Ooh I found it!" Emmett interrupted. The boys clapped their hands and started cabbage patching.- Just a little bit from chapter three which I have just posted. Please read and review! Oh and notice that it's now rated T for updates.
1. Gimme Shelter

**Summary: I know what you're thinking: another Bella story where she is abused, cuts herself and falls in love with, who else, Edward. But no! This one is different. Bella **_**is**_** abused and cuts herself, but there is more than that. She is dating Edward at this point. The story is mostly about their relationship and music. Rated M for swearing and some mature content/ humor…. Lemon maybe**

**Disclaimer: Rawr. I am a lion. Fear me. I can write. I just don't own Twilight. (And yes, that was supposed to rhyme…. Time. Haha, I'm going to stop now.)**

A sharp pain cut through my wrist. Ahh…. It felt so good to control my own blood. So good. The blade sliced again, leaving a diagonal gash on me. That's what happens when your dad abuses you and doesn't care what you do.

I was spending the night at my boyfriend, Edward's, house and I had locked myself in his and his sister's Jack and Jill bathroom with the bag of toiletries I had brought.

Suddenly a hand was banging on the door. "Bella? Bella, you've been in there for ten minutes. Open up!" Edward said through it.

"Um, I'm just taking off my makeup," I lied. Actually I had been ready in three minutes, which meant I had spent seven delirious ones on the floor.

When Edward didn't respond, I looked at my wrist; it was scratched and red from previous cuts and there were four fresh ones, each oozing a darker shade.

Before I could react, the door flew open and he stood there open- mouthed at the scene in front of him.

"Bella," he whispered hoarsely. "What is this?"

"I… uh… cut myself when I tried to open a new box of Alice's tampons."

"Oh my God. Stay there, I'll get the first aid kit." He looked at me again, and then ran down the stairs. I sat there for a moment but decided to get a rag and start cleaning my mess up. I carefully stood but fell into Edward's arms, dazed from my previous actions. He propped me on the counter, took a towel and started dabbing at my wounds, later adding a soft pad and rolling gauze around it. It hurt more than hell, but I was used to it.

"There," he said. "I think we should get to bed though. It's pretty late."

"Edward," I laughed. "It's winter break. We can stay up until six in the morning and watch R rated movies, all the while drinking beer and making out." For some bizarre reason, that had been our favorite inside joke. But we were sixteen so it couldn't really happen. At least the drinking beer part. His parents didn't mind if we stayed up and watched those kinds of movies, as long as they weren't too bad, and kissed and stuff. But his mom was a therapist, his dad was a doctor, and pretty strict about underage drinking if you asked me.

Edward kissed my bandaged wrist, making it feel instantly better. "Anything you want." I didn't deserve him. He was too good for me. That was another reason I cut myself, I know it seemed silly but I had been since my mom died when I was ten and my dad started abusing me. It was a habit I couldn't break no matter how many friends I had and how happy I was outside of my home.

"Hmm." I didn't know which movie I wanted to watch. But before I could decide, he took my hand and led me out of the room in into his.

I loved Edward's walls so much. They were gold with a painting of a keyboard along the top; his electric and acoustic guitars and piano were lined against the south wall, which was covered in glass, and his sound system was right next to them. His queen sized bed was on the opposite wall, and the couch I was going to sleep on was a few feet away from the door. The guitar I brought over was my most favorite thing in the world. When I first met him, he taught me how to play the guitar and on our first date two years ago, gave me a guitar pick necklace. For my birthday (which was just a month after the first date) he bought me an actual guitar- it was a beautiful sunburst color.

We plopped down on his bed and stared at each other. His piercing green eyes, perfect skin, and tousled bronze hair were my favorite things in the entire world. I loved him so much, I felt as if my heart would explode at points. His face was like an angel's, indescribable.

"Breathe, Bella," he said, smiling crookedly. That was his second favorite of my many flaws. "In and out." He demonstrated how to breathe, joking with me. I blushed and he stopped what he was doing and grinned. And that was his first favorite.

"So…. What movie do you want to watch?" I asked. I was up for anything. Gore or action or romance or comedy. At the moment, I kind of wanted a romantic gore movie so Edward would hold me closer than in a funny one.

"Whatever floats your boat."

"Um, how about _Sweeny Todd_? I haven't seen it in ages."

"Oh I love that movie!" Alice, his adopted sister, said as she burst into the bedroom from the bathroom. Her boyfriend Jasper followed behind with Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett was Jasper's best friend, and through him Alice and I befriended Rosalie, his girlfriend. The three of them were a year older than us but it didn't matter.

"Johnny Depp is so sexy." Rosalie's eyes were glazed over and oblivious to Emmett, who was staring madly at her.

"I thought you four were on a double date!" Edward exclaimed, looking extremely stressed.

"Yeah, we are," Alice answered perkily.

"I didn't know you meant at the house!"

"Well it's still considered at date."

Edward smacked his hand into his forehead and slumped against the wall his bed was against. "Bella?" He asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"Am I dreaming?"

I giggled, catching his vibe. "Unfortunately you're not. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie are going to watch _Sweeny Todd_ with us."

"Are you absolutely, extremely positive I'm not sleeping?"

"Do you want me to prove it?" I had an idea. It was risky but worth it.

"What do you mean?" I knew how to answer that. I straddled him and put my hands on his chest. As his eyes opened, I kissed him. It started out sweet, but in a few seconds got rougher and more passionate. My hands crawled up his shirt, as did his to mine. I smiled on his lips as his arms wound around my bare back under my camisole.

"Ew!" Emmett yelled in a really girly voice.

I pulled away and found Edward had rolled on top of me, holding his body over mine.

"If that's so gross," I said. "What were you for doing in Alice's bedroom? Alone."

"We were playing truth or dare," Jasper said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And the dares included…?"

The four dropped their heads slightly, but I could still see the grins on their faces.

I pushed Edward off me and sat upright on the bed. "So who's watching a bloody movie with us?"

Alice danced out of the room, pulling Jasper's hand, and Rose hitched a ride on Emmett's back. Edward walked over to his mini fridge and got out a two liter of Mug Root beer. He took a sip and then handed it to me; that was another thing we did, share two liters- we're such a strange couple. I grabbed my hoodie and raced him down the stairs, him beating me by a millisecond. We cuddled on the couch together and watched the movie.

When it was over, Alice, Rosalie and I had a big discussion about how hot Johnny Depp was and the guys just stared at us like we were vampires or something.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm going to bed," Emmett said, wanting to get Rose's attention. She followed and Alice and Jasper did too.

"Edward, I left my iPod at home. I'm going to go get it." Please don't come with, please don't come with.

"Wait for me." Wonderful. I lived three doors down from him so it was a short walk. We walked through my front door to find a drunken Charlie standing in the living room. Oh dear God, please ignore us. Of course he didn't.

"Who's this, Bella?" He asked. I had no time to answer before he slapped me across the face repeatedly. I winced but ran to the five steps we had leading upstairs. There I heard Charlie say, "And I don't want you to come back down tonight" before I shut the door and locked it.

"What the hell was that all about?" Edward whispered. I had never told him about the hitting or cutting. He didn't need to know. "You're not being abused, are you?"

I couldn't respond; I couldn't lie to him. He took it as a yes and then he pulled me into a tight hug. It was short lived because I needed to do what I came here for. I pulled away and grabbed my iPod.

"I need to go to the bathroom, okay?" Of course he'd let me. I raced in and grabbed the first sharp object I found: the knife from two nights ago. I quietly washed it off and poked it into my arm letting a small trickle of blood out. Before I could even stop myself, from all the fury I had at my dad, I slashed it down my vein with much force. I screamed out loudly in pain and dropped the knife.

Apparently I had forgotten to lock the door because of my rush because Edward came in then and looked at me. His eyes were wide, like he learned his barber's name was Sweeny Todd. But I couldn't focus on him, my arm hurt too badly. It throbbed and seared and I wanted to die right then and there. With the music player in my hand, Edward took me in his arms and raced out the window. He ran as fast as I had ever gone by foot back to his house, where he shifted me, opened the front door, and hollered for his father.

Carlisle came rushing down the stairs with everyone else at his side. By then I was sobbing in pain. Edward placed me on the couch I had been on twenty happy minutes earlier and Carlisle was looking at my wrist.

"I could probably fix it here," he said quietly. "Well, at least just stitches."

He couldn't say anymore because the door was opened and a furious Charlie stormed to the couch I was laying on.

"Where is that little whore?" He screamed. No one answered, but he found me like someone had. "What are you doing here? And what the fuck happened to you when you screamed?"

"N- Nothing, sir," I mumbled.

"Lying bastard! We're going home!" Charlie shoved everyone who was in his way out and reached for me.

I thrashed my uninjured arm and screamed. Suddenly my father was pinned to the ground. Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle were holding him down so Edward could pick me up. We had just reached the stairs when Charlie came running at us. The boys were right behind him. Edward held me away and backed into the kitchen.

"I'll kill her!" He was yelling. "She'll die! Just like her fucking mother!" I looked to Esme, Edward's mom, who was on the phone with probably the police; Rose and Alice had their heads together and by the way that their hands were folded, it looked like they were praying.

And then he was gone. The police came in, handcuffed my dad, and went out. I saw one was talking to Carlisle through the window. When he came back in, everyone was silent. I was still in Edward's arms and the rest of the family looked at me, fearful of my reaction.

Hysteria poured out of me like there was no tomorrow. My dad had tried to kill me, and now they were probably going to put him in a mental hospital for the rest of his life. I was free of him, but it still felt odd. I didn't have any other explanation as Edward held me and I cried along with the other seven in the house. We sobbed for what felt like hours, but when it ended, I felt better somehow. Edward refused to let me down and walked up the stairs. He laid me on his bed, shooing everyone else out of the room. My boyfriend removed his shirt and cuddled into bed next to me. I pulled myself closer to him as his arms felt up my back. I closed my eyes and smiled. His feet touched mine and they felt like fire.

"Are you cold?" he asked. I shrugged and he started to get up.

"No!" I cried. "Don't leave me!" I started sobbing and screamed when I heard the bathroom door open.

"It's just us," Alice whispered loud enough for me to hear. My heart slowed and I sighed in relief. "We could hear you sobbing in my room, so we decided to spend the night here."

Edward looked to me. I nodded at them, so Alice and Rosalie set up the chaise they had brought and Emmett and Jasper set down the air mattress I guessed they had been sleeping on when I woke them. I closed my eyes and fell almost instantly to sleep.

I woke up in hysteria, screaming and crying, and everyone was around me. I shuddered, not wanting to remember the awful dream. They understood. Alice stroked my hair and Rosalie rubbed my side; Emmett and Jasper we by my legs, patting them soothingly. Edward circled his hand around my face and down my neck as his eyes bore into mine. I softly succumbed again, dreaming about Edward and I.


	2. Touch My Body

_**Please Read!!**_** Yeupp… By the way, I wrote this for quite a few hours straight, finally ending around 3 am one night, and I was watching funny Lion King vids on Youtube so that's why those are in there. The outfits and stuffs are on my web which is on my pro. Oh! And Bella also likes to shop and can wear heels. Warning, they are a bit OOC, but just because of the Lion King thing, and most of my chapters won't be too much like these… unless you guys like it. FYI I also don't own Twilight. Or the Lion King. Which I'm going to watch soon :D. There, done. Please sit back and relax and enjoy the story.**

* * *

I slept through the rest of the night soundlessly, embraced in Edward's arms. He made me feel invincible, immortal, and untouchable and I had never felt that way before since my mother died.

When I woke up, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie were playing some kind of game that I really didn't want details to. Edward sat watching them with his arms still around me. I pushed myself up to sit on his lap and watch them. He kissed my forehead lovingly.

"What are you guys playing?" I asked suspiciously, unsure if I wanted the answer.

"Strip Poker!" Rosalie yelled while giggling like a fool.

"Bella, we just started a new game…" Don't make me do it, Alice. "And we were wondering if you would play with us."

I sucked in a deep breath and answered shortly, "No."

"Come _on_, Bella! It'll be good for your ego!" This girl had issues we needed to look into.

"Okay, let me get this straight: Strip Poker is good for your ego?"

"That's an oxymoron," Emmett pointed out, proving my point.

"_Nooo_…. You're the moron, Emmett!"

"That's not very nice, pixie virgin." Oh God, that would get her started. Alice didn't like being called a virgin even though she was one. As usual, Emmett was tackled and Edward and I just sat there and watched with the other two.

"Oh! I have an idea!" Alice suddenly exclaimed, sitting on top of Emmett's chest. "Let's play Truth or Dare."

"No. Only because you know I hate picking Truth so then I'd have to pick Dare and of course the dare would be to play Strip Poker with you."

"Wow, Bella, it's like you're a mind reader." I glared at her until she backed off, muttering something about how I never did anything worthwhile.

"I'm hungry," I said, hopping off the bed. I took Edward's hand and led him to their kitchen. Carlisle and Esme were at work, so we had the house to ourselves. Edward walked straight to the pantry that was the size of my bedroom at home almost.

"What do you want for breakfast?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Anything." Walking over to their freezer, I realized how much I wanted hash browns. I took them out and set them on the counter to defrost. Just then, Alice and the rest of the people in Edward's house came down the stairs.

"BELLA!" She was screeching. "YOU… ME… ROSE… BOYS… SHOP… NOW!" Oh, good Lord. Why me? The munchkin bounded into the kitchen and took me by the arms.

"What the bloody hell is all this about?" I asked, trying to sound like Ron Weasley so Alice would start laughing and let go of me.

It worked and Emmett answered, "Alice got a phone call from the 'rents and they told her she and Edward would be in charge of the house for a week or so because Carlisle had a special job thingie in New York he couldn't say no to." I looked at Jasper for another explanation since Alice was still in fits of laugher and Rose was too.

"And don't forget Alice is throwing a party, hence the reason for shopping," he said.

I glared at Edward. "It's official, I hate your sister." He smiled at me. "Why are we having a party?"

"Remember, Bella? The pom tryouts are tomorrow… here!" Alice was the "head" pom and she had been begging me to join the squad ever since she met me. Alice and Rosalie thought dancing _and_ cheering was better than being with bitches like Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory who were on the cheerleading squad, so they formed "poms". The gym teacher, Mrs. Hivon, loved the idea, so she helped out and drove them to competition with me; I was their support and helped pick out the music and costumes. Of course Alice and Rosalie had the final say, but they usually liked my picks. The ones they had now were similar to the cheer uniforms, but shorter skirts, shirts that bared the belly, and were _metallic_ purple, sliver, and black. We also had pom poms and the cheerleaders didn't. For competition, we had to do 4 dances. This was all making me think about joining. The only problem was lifting. It was a mixture of cheer and poms, so technically it was cheerleading to music with guys lifting you up and doing gymnastics stuff.

"So you're throwing a party before the tryouts?"

"After…. But _please_ you have to try out!"

"Alice, I don't think-"

"Shut up. Never mind, you don't have to try out. We promise you'll be co- captain with Rose."

That made me feel better. Now that I didn't have a reason to skip practices because of Charlie- I shuddered- I probably would do it. I sighed and answered: "All right. I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Yay!" Alice and Rosalie did that body slam thing I thought only guys did which made me giggle.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. "All the more reason to love you, Bella," he whispered in my ear. I turned and kissed him.

"Bella? Edward?" I realized I was on the floor, and on top of Edward. He chuckled and lifted me to my feet.

"Shopping. Now." Alice took my arm and started leading me up the stairs to her room. "Okay, so I was thinking matching Hollister sweaters and skirts, Dooney and Bourke purses and some type of heel," she said. Edward's sister was all about the coordinating outfits when we went out together.

"Oh!" Rose suddenly exclaimed. "Those striped sweaters from Hollister and skirt we all bought together last weekend?"

Alice nodded and said, "Bella, take a shower. I'll get the outfit put together for you." I shook my head and laughed, grabbing my bag and walking towards the bathroom. Then I paused, wondering something.

"What are we shopping for?" I asked.

"Party dresses for tonight," Rosalie replied.

"I was thinking Ed Hardy!" Alice screamed. The three of us were obsessed with Ed Hardy anything, so that worked perfectly for me. I turned back to the door and ran into a wall. Well, a human wall.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you go in there alone?" Edward asked, smiling.

"What do you plan on doing in there? Taking a shower with her?" Rose giggled.

"No, we have two showers." I grinned at his answer.

When he handed me a towel over the curtain, I stepped out. His was around his waist, showing off his abs perfectly, and he was also setting up the music player they kept in the bathroom. After he hit play, he walked over to me.

_Lolli Lolli_ came on at full blast, and Edward and I covered our ears as he ran back to turn it down.

"Alice!" He screamed when it was quieter.

"Sorry!" She yelled back. "Good song though…. Gah! Rose, add it to the playlist." Edward and I laughed, shaking our heads.

He kept the song on, wrapping his arms around mine. His mouth moved to my shoulder and he kissed it softly. Taking me by absolute surprise, he started licking the water off of it.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Licking the lollipop," he replied with an evil grin. I sighed and tilted my head back to kiss him on the lips. He responded happily, kissing me with a lust so intense I thought it was impossible.

We dressed quickly and returned back downstairs to where the girls had moved for Emmett and Jasper's help with the party playlist. They mostly had songs like _Low_,_ Touch My Body, _and _Soulja Boy_ on it, so I decided to go with some that were less… sexy.

"How about _Get Back_ by Demi Lovato or _I Love Rock 'N Roll_? Not all party songs have to be sleazy like those."

"Bella, Bella, Bella," tisked Rosalie. "How many times must we tell you this is just a dance with food, not a party?"

I didn't ever remember them telling me that so I responded, "About once. Starting with that one." She glared at me, but turned back to the notepad.

"I give up!" Alice exclaimed moments later, exasperated. "I say we go shopping now."

I groaned as they walked out the door. Edward pulled me into his Volvo and turned the radio on. We had fun just like that on the way there. Once at the mall, Jasper brought up the whole "what are we going to wear" topic.

"Ed Hardy, baby," Alice giggled. I seriously didn't want to know what she had in mind.

Alice, Rosalie, and I walked arm in arm around the mall like we were just as important as Paris Hilton- which the other two probably thought was true. We stopped at the Ed Hardy store (God, what a great one, too). The three of us girls found something easily, but the guys thought it was tougher. Jasper didn't really care, and neither did Edward, but Emmett wanted to be all sexy and have this un-tucked white dress shirt while pop, lock, and dropping it with Rose. I shuddered at the mental image the thought gave me.

"God, you guys take way too long," Alice complained once Edward and I finally walked in the store.

"We were looking at the Disney store," Edward explained. I decided to drag him in there to show him what I wanted very badly, and of course I got it. A stuffed Simba from the _Lion King_. It was pretty pathetic, I know, but I had wanted once since I saw him as a cub when I first watched the movie.

"Psh, whatever." Edward's sister turned her back.

"Hukuna Matata," I said, grinning.

"What the hell?" Jasper asked.

"It's our motto," I replied, barely holding in my laughter.

"What's a motto?" Emmett was literally an idiot. How he ended up with Rose was still a mystery to us….

"Nothing, what's the motto **(purposely spelled wrong for quoting purposes)** with you?" I lost it. I'd never quoted anything like a Disney movie before. Edward and I were leaning on each other for support, but the others were leaning _away_ from us. As for the store, well they just stared. Again, I couldn't help it. I looked to Edward and said, "It'll solve all you're problems. Take Edward for example. Why, when he was a young hot boy."

Remembering Pumbaa, Edward sang in a loud opera voice, "When I was a young hot boy!" The giggles came out of the two of like we had only this time to laugh for the rest of our lives. After about two minutes, he and I straightened up, dried the tears from our eyes, walked past the others, and started looking professionally at clothing.

We probably spent over an hour in the store before walking out, each loaded with a shopping bag, and whisper- singing and getting louder, "Hakuna matata, hakuna matata, hakuna matata-" Then we all sang really loud, "It means no worries for the rest of your days. It's our problem free philosophy: hakuna matata!" The entire mall looked at us as if we were vampires or something, but it was really fun and hysterical.

A mall guard came over then and said, "Please keep it quiet. You're disturbing the shoppers."

Emmett and I looked at each other, huddled up and decided to go with plan _The Hula Song_.

"Luau!" I said, but quiet enough so we wouldn't get in trouble again by the guard who was still there. "If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat, eat my buddy Emmett here because he is a treat. Come on down and dine, on this tasty swine. All you have to do is get in line. Are you aching:"

That was Emmett's cue. "Yup, yup, yup."

"For some bacon:"

"Yup, yup, yup."

"He's a big pig:"

"Yup, yup."

"You can be a big pig, too. Oy!" The only part that went wrong was when Emmett ran away like they did in the movie screaming.

"Sorry about our friend," Jasper explained, finding the perfect opportunity to make fun of Emmett. "He's a bit slow."

The guard nodded his head and walked away. When he was gone, Emmett came back and we all fell to the ground laughing.

"Oh dear God, help us," Edward said. When we regained our breath about a day later, or what felt like, Edward started kissing me. I moved my fingers to his and leaned on top of him.

"Problem?" I heard someone say. We pulled away and Emmett was standing there. Edward got this look in his eye that told me something.

"Don't do it," I whispered, knowing what it was. When he didn't respond, I whispered louder and in his ear, "God damn it, Edward, don't do it!"

"Who's the pig?" Edward asked. Ugh. He did it.

Emmett arched his eyebrow, playing along. "Are you talking to me?"

I sighed; they wouldn't let me live it down if I didn't to Timon's part. "Uh oh, he called him a pig."

"Are you talking to _me_?" Emmett asked again.

"Shouldn't have done that," I said, meaning every bit of it.

"ARE YOU TALKING TO _ME_?!" Emmett roared, perfectly like Pumbaa.

"Now you're in for it." I looked to Edward who had on a perfect poker face. Damn him.

"They call me…. _MISTER PIG! _AHHHH!" Emmett screamed and started chasing after Edward, who threw me on his back and ran through the mall. He sat me down in the food court and Emmett sat right across from me. Alice and Rose slid in then but Jasper stood there.

"Aren't we going to get something to eat?" You could tell he was frustrated with his idiotic friends.

Edward looked right to me. "Bella, what do you want?" I shrugged, happy with anything. Pasta, steak, Edward. Whatever.

"Not pizza," Alice said automatically. "We're going to have tons of it at the dance."

"Sushi?" Of course Rose would pick her favorite food in the world.

"As long as it's not pork," I laughed.

The guys came back later and we ate, discussing more songs to play at the dance. As we were dumping out our food, Alice said we needed to go to Prada to get our shoes. I couldn't disagree, Prada was amazing. We walked into the shoe section and our minds were nowhere but there **(honestly, I don't know if they have stores in malls. Let's just say they do :D)**. After a long time, we came to a decision. Alice had light pink platform pumps, Rosalie picked these cool black 5 inch strappy heels, and the two of them showed me how marvelous the almost knee- length black suede boots looked with my dress. We stopped in Dolce & Gabbana to each get a new pair of sunglasses and then we were off back to home.

While the boys and some of the other guys from our school who had arrived early put up the decorations, Alice, Rose and I finished the song list. We ran to show it to them, giddy with its contents.

"That's the best song list I've ever seen," Edward said.

"Yeah, but what's with NSYNC and Britney Spears?" Jasper wondered. We had put _Oops I Did It Again, Gimme More, Pop, _and _Bye Bye Bye_ on the list, but those were amazing songs!

"Um, hello? Classics." We giggled at the boys' obliviousness.

"Who's the DJ going to be?" Emmett asked.

"Um, Mike Newton's older sister, Sarah," I replied. Mike had been in poms with us since the beginning. He was a boy- pommie, along with Eric, Tyler and a few other boys. Alice had the brains, the looks, and the popularity (what with the Cullens, Hales, and Emmett being the most popular people in the school), but Jessica and Lauren had the… beds. The popular boys who already weren't in a sport joined cheerleading until Alice and Rosalie formed Poms, causing them to switch. Not a single guy was left on the squad, so the cheerleaders had to do simple routines from lack of lifters.

When it was time for the tryouts to start, all the new girls looked petrified. They stood opposite to us more experienced and already made pommies. Alice stepped forward with a big grin on her face.

"All right, girls, I'm Alice and these are Rosalie and Bella. For try outs today, we'll be doing it to _Video Girl_ by the Jonas Brothers." She nodded to Eric who started the music. She, Rose, and I did the dance to it, with the three boys and we also had Emmett help us out. It was only the first thirty seconds of the dance and there were no lifts, it was also pretty simple. We repeated it a few more times, watching the other girls (no boys decided to try out this year) mimic us very well. With the fact there were eight who tried out and we only needed seven to fill the places, we three girls shared a glance before Rose spoke up.

"We've already decided who's going to join the squad," she said sweetly. "You all are." The girls so relieved, I thought they would pass out. They started packing up and Alice had Rosalie help her show the girls the bathroom to change for the dance.

I ran to Edward's arms and he swept me up bridal style. I giggled and he set me on his bed upstairs. He kissed me softly before I got up and chucked him his new clothes, picking up mine from his closet as well. We dressed in a matter of minutes. It was my hair that took the longest. I straightened it to perfection and my makeup was bright green eye shadow, black liner, mascara, and red lips- like Rosalie's and Alice's only Rose had red eye shadow and Alice had orange. The outfit was so rocking; I wanted to wear it all day. Edward and I walked to the basement where the dance was to be held.

Their basement was transformed into a club when we got there: there was a bar with pop instead of alcohol, pizza, and chips; about ten table and chair sets with four seats were off to the side of the dance floor. Everyone looked amazing, even the normally sweaty guys who were on Edward, Emmett, and Jasper's football team- they'd been invited too, along with their girlfriends. My black sparkly nails shimmered in the colored lights. Edward looked down on me, smiling.

I dragged him to Alice, who was just handing Sarah the DJ our playlist. She grinned at me, and then took my hand and led me to the dance floor.

"Hey all Forks High kids," Sarah said over the microphone. "We're going to start out the night with a little contest." Everyone cheered, showing how competitive our school was. "Whoever can pop, lock, and drop the longest to the song will win. The prize? You'll get your name put up for a year on the Hall of Fame at the school." Some guys were going to do it, I could tell, until Sarah continued, "Did I mention it had to be done wearing high heeled shoes?" Only a few boys and girls backed out, but not Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Rose, Alice, or I did. "We have pairs for the guys over by Alice in the corner." Sarah got off the mic and put the first CD in while the boys got their heels.

The competitors lined up on the dance floor while everyone else cleared out of the way. Sarah went over the rules- like no cheating, loopholes, every beat must be filled with the moves until we have a winner, and if you miss a step you are out- and then put the song in. I had confidence I could do it, I used to be a dancer for almost every style. The guys surprisingly knew how to do it, but most went out right away except for the three most important ones. After three minutes, it was down to Alice, Rosalie, and me. They didn't look pained at all, but my legs felt like Jell-O. Another minute came around and we still stood. There were only thirty seconds left when Alice and Rose dropped out. I went the rest of the song until Edward picked me up and kissed me. Everyone congratulated me, but only Edward's made me blush.

"You looked really sexy doing that," he whispered huskily in my ear. A slower song came on, _Love In This Club_, and Edward placed my feet on his. He danced around with his arms on my waist, saying hi to someone once in a while. When that song was over, _Cotton Eye Joe_ came on. I removed my shoes and ran back to Edward in time for it to start. We did the dance for the entire song; it was very tiring. Luckily, the next songs were slower…. Until Gwen Stefani came along.

"Uh huh, that's my shit." All the girls pushed the boys off the dance floor and we did the dance that went to it.

_Low_ and _Cyclone_ we fun to dance to, Edward and I moved our hips together. For _The Way I Are_, Sarah judged because we moved the guys to one half of the floor and the girls to the other. It was like a battle of the sexes dance off, and of course we won. But _Dancing Queen _had to be my favorite dance song out of the entire night, mostly because Rose, Alice and I had so much fun with the moves.

Edward and I sat with Jasper and Emmett while Alice and Rose danced to _Pocketful of Sunshine_ until _Gimme More_ came on. Then they dragged me out and we all did some very slutty and sexy moves. Our boyfriends came out and danced to it with us after a minute.

I was wiped out and ready to pass out when _Can You Feel the Love Tonight?_ was starting to be played. The six of us doubled over in laughter, but ended up dancing to it anyway.

When everyone went home (at about 3 am, I must say), Emmett collapsed on the floor. He rubbed his belly saying, "I ate like a pig."

I giggled. "Emmett, you _are_ a pig."

"Right…. Hey!"

We all laughed at him until Alice caught her breath first and said, "Bella, please don't tell me that was from _The Lion King_." I didn't answer, just smirked when she sighed.

Edward got up and walked to the music player where Sarah had been not an hour before. "There was a song I wanted to dance to with you," he said, looking at me. _Touch My Body_ came on again. I gave him a confused look, but he brought me to my feet and led me to the center of the dance floor. I understood what he had meant about a minute later. His hands didn't snake around my waist like they had previously, they trailed down my legs and then up my dress a little. I gasped and he brought his body back up and extremely close to mine. His fingers trailed across my chest and down my arms. My lips met his and he kissed me like nothing else I had experienced before. We pulled apart, gasping for air, but his head came down on my stomach and his hands were on my legs again. Things like that happened for the rest of the song. When we looked at the other four, they were biting their lips, probably eager for us. Edward picked me up like a little kid and I wrapped my waist around his torso.

"Man, Edward," Emmett said. "I didn't think you had it in you to do something like that." Edward smirked while Emmett muttered something like, "Ya think ya know a guy and then bam! Ya don't."

I started humming a song from boredom but stopped when Jasper's head jolted up and his fierce eyes met mine.

"Was that _When You Were Young_?" He asked.

Wow, he's good. "Yeah." We both started singing it and then got really loud when it came to the chorus. He and I stopped simultaneously when we saw the other four staring at us.

"What?" We asked.

"You sounded really good together," Rosalie said.

"OMG! We should start a band," Emmett yelled.

"Did you seriously just say 'OMG'?" Edward laughed.

"Not the point, Eddie. Bella is at the electric guitar, right?" I nodded. "And you and Jazz play up to bass, and of course, you with your beloved piano skills. I'm a pretty talented drummer, and Al and Rosie like to sing. I'm guessing Bella likes to also…." He trailed off with a goofy grin on his face.

"Not a bad idea," Jasper said. I liked and it seemed like Edward, Rosalie, and Alice did, too.

"Look out world, here comes Twilight…. The greatest new band of tomorrow!" I raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out of that made sense. I gave up and put in a fist; everyone else mimicked me and we broke on "Twilight".

Hmm: poms, a band, and some super cool friends. I could get used to this life.

* * *

**Seriously people, go on to Youtube and type in "Hakuna Matata"… and "The Hula Song Lion King"… and "They Called Me Mr. Pig" to see my humor. They are sooo funny! Now I'm going to go watch The Lion King (skipping past the sad parts) and you will review. Please viewers, I've gotten only 4 reviews and over 50 hits. That doesn't exactly mean I want 50 reviews, but I want more than 4!! They inspire me :D. Give me inspiration and tell me if it was a hit or miss! Please?**

**Luv ya**

**Emily**


	3. Imagine

**Hmm… another 100+ hits and still not a single review. I know it wasn't the greatest chapter, but I needed to wiggle a few things in there: Poms, Mike, the fact that Em, Jazz, and Ed are on the football team, and I really wanted to heat up Edward and Bella; more of a filler chap really, sorry! So please read and review!!**

**-And once more… I'm a person who can write, but I don't own Twilight :(**

Again I awoke in Edward's arms. The other four had slept in Alice's room, so we were alone. Edward was playing absentmindedly with my hair. When he saw my eyes were open, he grinned.

I kissed him softly. "Good morning."

His reply wasn't as groggy: "Happy Sunday, love," he whispered.

Groaning, I looked at the clock. It was just after nine in the morning. That would explain why I was so tired- a lousy five and a half hours of sleep. As I sat up and stretched, I remembered the geometry homework Miss Mildar had assigned us. I slumped back into the bed just as Edward's hands moved under me.

With me in his arms, he walked down to their kitchen. This morning, I made blueberry pancakes with the leftover berries from the other night's meal. When I was done eating, I got my backpack from Edward's room and started on my homework. Edward and the other four, who had been woken by the smell of the blueberries, did the same.

I came to the last problem in my book and, for some strange reason, I couldn't remember how to calculate the area of a Pythagorean. I looked over to Edward who was reading in the living room a few feet away and yelled, "Edward!" He didn't even glance at me. "Edward, how do you find the area of a Pythagorean?" When he still didn't answer, I screamed even louder, "Damn it, Edward! Help me!"

He started laughing then, so hard he fell off of the couch. After "regaining his cool", he came over, looked at my problem, and wrote the answer in a matter of milliseconds. He walked back to the couch and started reading again.

I stared at him. "What. The. _Hell_?!"

It didn't take very long for me to need more help on the same problem, but this time, I asked Jasper. The problem took him a few seconds as well, but I said nothing but thanks.

The rest of us (except Edward who had finished his homework in study hall) worked silently for a while. Emmett surprisingly finished next.

"Come on, guys," he whined. "Hurry up."

"What's the rush?" Jasper wondered, not looking up from his history textbook.

"I wanna go downstairs-"Edward cut him off.

"To that shithole? I mean, it's still trashed from the party."

"Oh. Then to my room so we can practice our amazing new band stuff…. Work faster!"

"Yeah," Rosalie agreed. "We all know how long it takes Jasper to warm up his voice." She and Emmett snickered.

"Not true!" Jasper yelled.

"Ugh! That's a lie, Rose," Alice added, defending him. Rose just rolled her eyes.

After I finished my stupid geometry, thanking God that it was the only thing I had left, I walked over to the couch with my book in hand.

Alice looked up. "Bella, that's not what we're reading in Lit."

"I know," I answered. "Sure, we're reading _The Tale of Two Cities_, but I still want to read another book."

"What is it?"

"Which one?"

"Huh? I mean what you are reading now." she asked, confused.

"Other than that dumb city book, I'm reading _Sense and Sensibility_ and the Cirque Du Freak series." I grinned.

"Again, Bella?" Edward spoke up.

"So I've read the books more than a few times... nothing wrong with that."

"Nerd. Who'd want to read about vampires?" Emmett snorted. I stuck out my tongue and proceeded to read my Jane Austen novel.

At long last, the other three finished and we started up the stairs. We walked to the soundproof music room Esme had installed when Jasper, Emmett and Edward started rocking out, but Emmett always referred to it as his room. His real bedroom was just that, a place for him to sleep and sleep only because of his nonstop drumming.

When Emmett got his new drum set, he put his old one in the music room. Everyone else followed his lead, putting their old but still working instruments in the room. Edward, though, had a nice grand piano and keyboard that was less than a year old in it. There were four microphone stands, and Edward had a mic for each of his pianos. I took one stand and then Jasper and I stood in the corner, not wanting to be seen or heard.

"Okay, remember what Lori taught us," Jasper said quietly. "Cowboy on a fire truck, bobsled, and swingy talk." Lori was our voice teacher; we took a half hour lesson back to back so we just had the other sit through them.

"Rose and Alice should warm up too," I thought out loud. "Do you just want to have everyone do this?"

He sighed. "Sure."

"All rightey then," I said, clapping my hands and pushing Jasper to the front and center of the room. They looked at us but said nothing. "Warm ups. Now." They set down their instruments, Emmett getting off of his, and walked to stand in front of us.

Jasper looked at me to continue. "We're starting with shaking it out. You can't sing, or play, with a tight and stressed body or voice. Good. Um now, stretch your arms up and bend over and touch your toes. And slowly uncurl." I looked at all the faces and decided to explain how to do the swingy talk.

I sighed. "Okay, um, swingy talk is talking in your head voice. This is your head voice…" I demonstrated it. "And this is your chest voice…. We're breaking the barrier so repeat after me: my, what a beautiful day it is. I had fun last night." We only did that for a minute because it honestly wasn't the most important one. "Do you want to skip the bobsled and fire engine?" I asked Jasper. He nodded.

"The sport?" Emmett asked.

"No," I responded, laughing a little. I showed them what it was, and they looked at me in shock. "Yeah, that's why we didn't do it." I was drawing a blank then, not remembering anything else.

"The diaphragm," Jasper recalled. "It supports you in breathing when you sing. The longer you can hold it, the more air you get." He poked right below his ribcage, showing where it was, and said that that's where the diaphragm is located. "If you practice every day and sing a lot, like me and Bella, it should be rock hard." Mine was, his was, but our teacher's was freakishly solid- she'd let us touch it before.

"Can I feel it?" Alice asked in a sultry voice. I giggled but she walked over and poked him in the diaphragm. "Oh my God. It's tougher than Emmett's abs!"

"There's no way." Rosalie shook her head and came over to poke mine; honestly this was getting kind of weird. "Holy chicken nuggets, it is!"

"Told ya."

"Enough of the belly poking," I snapped, but laughed. "So we're all going to have, I guess you would call it a popcorn conversation. Find your diaphragm, toughen it, and poke it consistently. I'll time you- we can all say whatever we like, just don't try to make it too long, and all the while you diaphragm has to be tightened." It was easy for us, but probably a lot tougher for the others.

Alice was begging to start, so we let her. "So, like, I could shop forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever." She stopped when I gave her a look. "But shopping is my life and it just makes who I really am. And, like, Jamba Juice is amazing too! Ah, I could get a Caribbean Passion every single day, but then I'd probably get sick of it. Dang it! Okay, the diaphragm just… all right. I'm good again." She sighed and nodded for Rose to start.

We went around in order for just over five minutes. That was pretty good for their first time.

"Edward," I said. "We need you to do the piano warm ups for us. The Louis- Louis and me-ah. Please and thank you." He walked over to the keyboard and we followed him. I'd had him practice them with me so he knew exactly what to do. He placed his hands in the middle C whatever the heck it is position and started.

Jasper and I went in harmony. "Louis, Louis, Louis, Louis, Louis." we sang. Edward sped up and went to lower keys and we were technically moving all over the keyboard at different speeds. Jasper showed the others how and we all practiced it for a minute.

"And then this is how you do the me-ah one." It was similar to Louis- Louis but ranged their vocals more. "Me- ah, me- ah, me." Edward moved up. Strangely, everyone got that warm up to pitch perfection.

"Okay. Now we can practice."

"Yes!" Emmett jumped in the air and fist pumped.

"Uh, guys?" Edward laughed once. "We don't have any songs."

"Well then, we could just play a Lion-"I started.

"NO!" They yelled.

"Fine," I scoffed playfully.

"What about a Beatles song? Maybe _Let It Be_?" Emmett asked. "Can everyone play- slash- sing that?" We nodded.

"But it's so old," Rosalie complained. We looked at her so she let it drop. She snapped her fingers impatiently. "Alice, you and I can sing the chorus- Bella, you, all of it. Edward, go." He moved to his grand piano from the keyboard.

"Wait!" I exclaimed suddenly. I ran to Edward's room, got my guitar, and made it back. Everyone was staring at me. I shrugged and said, "Edward, play your piano, man." He went and as I started singing, I strummed my acoustic guitar.

When the time came, Jasper did the electric guitar solo to perfection.

"Let it be, let it be," I sang. "Whisper words of wisdom, let it be." The song ended, sadly. Edward kept playing, but it was a different song.

I smiled. "Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song, and make it better. Remember to let her into your heat. Then you can start to make it better." Sure, the song was seven minutes long, but hey, it's fun. I took my guitar slowly off my shoulder, pulled the mic from its stand, and sat down on Edward's piano bench next to him. Alice grabbed a tambourine and started tapping it on her side, making us sound just like the Beatles. It was pretty cool, actually.

They all joined in when it got to my personal favorite part: "Ohhh! Na na na na, hey Jude. Na… na… na na na na na. Na na na, hey Jude." Emmett covered the extra parts ("Jude, Jude, ah Judey Judey Judey Judey. Ow!")

Flipping the switch on my mic, I grinned and set it in my lap. "Wearesoamzing!" I screamed, forcing the sentence into one word. "But I want to do a faster song."

"Let's stick with the Beatles for now, though," Jasper recommended.

"_Lady Madonna_ anyone?" Edward wondered. He began playing and I grabbed my electric guitar so Jasper could have the bass part, moving back to the microphone stand.

"Sweet idea!" Emmett yelled randomly after we hit the last notes. He sprang up from his drum set and ran to the walls. He grabbed a marker and started writing on the staff lines. The walls looked like a blank sheet of music running all the way around the huge room, and they were dry erase and magnetic, so if you randomly came up with a song it was easy to write it down.

Edward turned away from him and started playing a John Lennon song.

"Imagine there's no heaven, it's easy if you try. No hell below us, above us only sky. Imagine all the people, living for today. Imagine there's no countries, it isn't hard to do. Nothing to kill or die for and no religion, too. Imagine all the people, living life in peace. You may say that I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one. I hope someday you'll join us and the world will be as one…."

"Earth to Edward and Bella," Emmett sighed, cutting us off. "There's no time for harmonizing; I'm working on a masterpiece." We rolled our eyes and continued with another song. It skipped around through songs like _Love Song_ and _Bohemian Rhapsody_. When we began playing the Queen one, Emmett had reached a block.

"Wow," I said sarcastically. "A whole two lines."

"Hey, it's the best he could do with all that noise in the background," Rosalie hissed in the same tone as me.

"Hey, girls, shut it!" Alice was shaking. "I want to play _Bohemian Rhapsody_ like no one else."

"I beg to differ," Edward disagreed.

They finally got their way and we played through numerous songs- ranging from _Jump_ (which Edward played in a mind blowing way on the keyboard) to ABBA. And after a few hours, we were laying on the floor, wondering which songs we could play that we hadn't already.

Almost as if planned, the boys' and my stomach rumbled at the same time. I laughed and stood up.

"I'm going to make some lunch if you don't mind, Edward," I declared knowing that this was his house.

"Be our guest." He flashed his heart- stopping crooked smile.

"Any suggestions?" I need a few ideas.

"Italiano," Alice giggled.

"Um, how about spaghetti?"

"Sure."

We walked down to the kitchen together and that was when we noticed the time. It was already 6:00. At _night_! Bang goes our lunch plans. I was going to have to make dinner, I guess.

Emmett's hands flew to his head and he screamed, "Oh my God. We missed lunch!" He ran around screaming "Oh my God" for a while, so the rest of us buried our faces in our hands. "Bella!" Emmett stopped abruptly. "You'd better make a lot. I'm going to eat double now."

"Then we'll have a pizza and spaghetti buffet!"

"Jasper, I thought _I _was the one cooking." Unless he wanted to help….

"We'll help you, love," Edward said sweetly.

"You'd better. At least with the pizza."

"Ohh! Ohh! I have dibs on the rolling of the dough" Emmett was raising his hand like a moron.

I got all the ingredients for the pizza from the pantry and fridge. The boys rolled out the Pillsbury dough while Alice, Rosalie, and I chopped the veggies and sausage and shredded the cheese. I was the only one, besides Edward, who knew how much sauce to put on so we divided the cans up. Emmett wanted to sprinkle the cheese, and he did that next. Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie spread the toppings out over the pizzas. Somehow, all three pizzas managed to fit in the oven. I set the timer and then grabbed a pot for the spaghetti.

"Do you need any more help, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Nope. Go play I Spy while I finish." He rolled his eyes but walked to his bedroom, the two other guys following him. Alice and Rosalie took out the stash of _Star_ magazines from the living room and sat on the tall counter, their legs swinging down a few feet off the floor.

"Ugh. No surprise. Paris Hilton made the Worst Looks of the Week page," Alice scoffed.

"Look at her outfit!" Rose pointed to the heiress and they burst out in hysterical giggles. "It's like she robbed Mary Kate and Phoebe Price at the same time!"

"Boho meets bright pink bubblegum half see-through prom dress." Wow, epic fail!

The boys came out then, with a big Christmasy looking book in Edward's hands. They sat down and opened to the first page. Emmett and Edward were mumbling something about finding a Santa while Jasper started intently at the page.

I shook my head and broke the pasta into the boiling pot of water; I sprinkled some salt in the water before stirring it. Every second, a page would turn, making it mostly silent except for the boys' quiet curses and rejoices and my girlies' hysterical giggles or gasps.

"Damn it!" Jasper yelled suddenly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We can't find the ant, and we've been looking for like an eternity," Emmett replied.

"Stupid ant!" I laughed.

"Gosh why'd you have to be like that you dumb gay ant?!" Edward freaked. "Just die in a hole for all I care. Dead. In. A-"

"Ooh I found it!" Emmett interrupted. The boys clapped their hands and started cabbage patching.

"Okay, so what are you guys doing? Seriously." I really wanted to know why they had stressed their brains so much.

"I Spy." Edward looked up at me and grinned. I laughed.

I set the parmesan cheese and a bowl of heated sauce out for the pasta and the Cullen's extra large plates. Jasper helped me take the pizzas out and put them on the counter with a knife to cut out the slices. We all put what we wanted on our plates and sat in the living room in front of their 72 inch T.V. _How to Loose a Guy in 10 Days_ was on so we decided to watch that. We laughed a lot and by the end of the movie, almost everyone had nearly choked on their food at least once. Some more than others.

"Oh my freaking God!" Emmett roared. "She named his member Princess Sophia!" We all collapsed on the floor, laughing our heads off.

"All right, peoples," Alice said once we regained our breath. "It's nearly eleven at night and we have school tomorrow."

"To the bedrooms." Emmett pointed his finger at the ceiling and stood up. I walked over to him and winked, giving him our signal. We held our imaginary swords, pointed forward at the staircase in the foyer; we ran straight for the steps screaming "For Narnia!" at the top of our lungs. Again we all fell, laughing. We had way too many inside jokes.

"Emmett, we need to stop watching Disney movies," I said. "For our sake."

He chuckled. "And for Prince Charming's sake, too." I- as well as the rest of the teenagers in the room- gave him a look saying something along the lines of shut the hell up.

"Come on, let's go," Edward grumbled.

"Right," Emmett said in an Irish accent, smirking. "Where are we going?"

"Em, what did we say about quoting Disney-"Rosalie started.

"Ah, ah, ah! That's not a Disney movie. It's _Fellowship of the Rings_."

"Okay… nothing having to do with Lord of the Rings either."

"Who said that anyway?" Rose wondered.

Edward, Jasper, Emmett's, and my jaw dropped.

"Pip. Pippen. The little red- head hobbit," Jasper retorted, astounded.

"I'm tired and I just want to go to bed," Edward growled.

"Hey, Mr. Grumpy Gills," I said. "You know what you gotta do?"

"I don't know what you gotta do," Edward answered, a smile tugging at his lips.

I sucked in a deep breath. "Just keep swimming, just keep swimming…." And that was when I was tackled by two blonde twins and a spiky haired pixie.

* * *

I stood at the kitchen counter, trying to make my breakfast. I sighed and then yelled, "Oh come _on_! Damn it, you stupid thing! Why the hell can't I open this? OPEN UP YOU JELLY MONSTER!" No one had come to help me so I decided to call for them. "Edward, Emmett, help me open the jelly!" Still nothing. I pulled and hit it and pulled on the seal some more when… _yes_! It came off. I started doing a happy dance, but tripped on the air and fell. Sighing again, I picked myself up and spread the Smuckers on my toast.

Edward came out then, fully dressed with wet hair. "What did you need, Bella?" he asked.

"You couldn't have come five minutes ago," I huffed angrily.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he apologized. "I was busy."

"Hmm, that's what they all say."

"Hi, Bella," Alice chirped, taking a bite of my toast.

"Alice, I just spent five minutes trying to open the- oh whatever." I slapped my fingers to my head and she flashed me her teeth. I blew her a raspberry in response.

"Mornin' everybody," Jasper said rubbing his sleepy eyes. Rose was right behind him, not saying anything.

"Hey," we moaned, still tired.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked.

"He's still taking a shower," Rosalie answered groggily.

"Mkay. Um, we need to leave in less than ten minutes."

When it was time to leave, we piled into Rosalie's BMW and the boys in Emmett's Jeep.

My homeroom went by fast, but Miss Mildar's and my science classes went by slower than ever. I had no study hall since I decided to take French instead and gym was of course a nightmare- we played volleyball. Lit and history were the most fun because Alice was in both with me, so that made three straight periods with her including lunch. At long last, though, the dismissal bell rang and I nearly ran to my locker. Edward was already there, with his backpack and my locker open.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, putting my books in my locker.

He shrugged. "Mr. Adams let us out early since he had to leave a few minutes before the period ended."

"Lucky," I groaned, rolling my eyes. "In history, we kept going on and on about how the Civil War something or other." I pulled the black messenger bag from my locker and slammed it shut. Edward trailed behind me as I sped to Jasper's locker, which we always met at since his was closest to the door.

"Hey, Bell," Jacob said after stopping me in the hall. "What's the rush?"

"Hi, Jake." He was my father's best friend's son and was a freshman at our school. "Just going to meet some friends. Probably go home and practice."

"Cool. Um, Billy wanted me to ask you if…." Jacob trailed off then, unsure of what to say. "Well, let's just say he doesn't trust me home alone while he's on vacation in Canada- some fishing trip with Harry Clearwater. And he wanted to know if you could take in me and Seth for a day or two after school."

I snorted. Billy was pretty protective of his son, as was Harry. "What's wrong with Leah?" She was Seth Clearwater's older sister.

"Are you kidding me? She refused to do anything but drive us to school in the morning. She's working on some stuff for the Senior Prom with her friends, too, after school and you know Billy about us being alone. At home. Unsupervised."

Laughing, I looked at Edward. He nodded and the three of us walked to Jasper's locker. Edward pulled me to his side, wrapping his arm around my waist. But he always got like that when we hung around other boys, especially Jacob.

"Uh, hello, Jacob," Alice said once we arrived. She and Jasper had been talking when we came up; Emmett and Rosalie were, well, making out. He had her pinned against the lockers and was trailing kisses all over her body.

"I take it it's been a long day for them," I guessed, gesturing at Emmett and Rose. Jasper nodded spastically, probably dying to get out of that zone.

A cell phone went off then, a Linkin Park ringtone, and then I saw Jacob answer it.

"Yeah," he mumbled into it. "We're over at Jasper Hale's locker. It's by the aux gym. 'Kay. See ya." He turned back to us and said Seth was on his way.

When the sandy colored shaggy haired 14- year- old arrived, Rose and Emmett had stopped and Edward had filled the other four in on the plan. We all drove back to Emmett, Edward, and Alice's house, the extra two boys riding in Emmett's Wrangler Jeep.

The original six of us dropped our backpacks and jackets on the mud room floor and walked straight for the music room while the two freshmans timidly sat their stuff down and trailed behind us.

"Okay," I called loudly. "Singers in that corner, musicians in the other. Jasper, um, go over with Emmett and Edward. Girls- with me." Rosalie, Alice, and I did shortened versions of the warm ups and the other corner produced music scales. I picked up my acoustic and strummed it a little bit, preparing myself.

"Any requests?" Jasper asked.

"Beatles again?" Odd, Rosalie had called them old yesterday. She caught my confused look. "Hey, they're songs are fun."

"_Get Back_ is good," Jasper sighed. "Plus, it's one of the only ones I know besides the ones we did yesterday. Electric guitar, Bella?"

"Yeah, I know it. Pretty simple." He looked relieved and picked up his pitch black bass guitar.

"And, Edward, could you play bass C or lower to bass G on the keyboard in a beat?" Edward nodded.

"Cool."

I completely forgot about Jacob and Seth until I spun around to grab my mic and stand. They looked puzzled. I winked and turned just a little bit more so I faced my band. They moved so they could see everyone and sat against the wall. Tiny Alice grabbed her tambourine and one for Rosalie this time, and waited for our signal to begin. I held up one finger to tell them to wait for a second so I could sling my guitar over my shoulder and adjust the microphone.

"Move it!" Emmett bellowed. He clicked his sticks as he counted off. "And 5, 6, 7, 8." He'd always wanted to do that, so we started on his count.

I was too wrapped up being able to sing and play the already challenging song to notice if we did well or not. But I got a pretty good idea after we finished.

Seth and Jacob's mouths were hanging open like idiots when the song ended. It took them a minute before their brains kicked in, but they started clapping hysterically.

"Bravo!" They whistled. "Well done, well done…. Jolly good show!"

"Thanks," I giggled, blushing a little.

"How long have you been practicing?" Seth wondered.

"Since yesterday. But it was, like, eight hours straight."

"Whoa," they said simultaneously.

"You could be a real band." Jake wiggled his eyebrows. "All you need is a record deal."

"Oh that reminds me!" I suddenly exclaimed, making them all jump.

"What?" Rose asked eagerly.

"I was drinking my Sunny D today at lunch and-"

"I am so jealous!" Seth yelled.

I laughed. "Hey, did you know it's not just orange juice?"

"Seriously? What else is in there?"

"Oranges, tangerines, apples, limes, and grapefruits." True fact.

"Oh, shiznets."

I threw my head back and gasped with laughter. "Why shiznits?"

"Because. My theory is officially wrong." Seth looked upset, but still hilarious at the same time.

"And what's your theory?"

"That Sunny D was pure oranges."

"Oh."

"Bella," Edward interrupted. "What about your Sunny D today having to do with bands or something?"

"Right! Well there's this contest to see who has the best band. It's next year, but still. Steven Tyler, Jon Bon Jovi, and a few other band members will be there to judge the bands. The winners will win a record deal and a sponsor- officially becoming a famous band. And they'll get to perform with Linkin Park."

"That's my ringtone and-" Jacob yelled, jumping up and down.

"Yes, we know," I sighed.

"But, but _listen_…. It's _Papercut_ so-"

I cut him off again. "Jake, don't pull something. Chill. And that song is from 2000."

"I know. It just doesn't get old."

"Wow."

"But oh my God!" They all yelled. I mean, everyone at the same time yelled this. They seemed to have ignored mine and Jacob's little conversation.

"I think we should enter," Alice said, ecstatic.

"Do you need a manager? To make the band even cooler and for special effects- like shirts and stuff? 'Cause I could totally hook you guys up with none other than the great… me!" Seth smiled.

"I like the way this kid's mind works," Emmett said, pointing at Seth with his thumb.

"What about me?" Jacob looked sarcastically offended.

Emmett brushed him off in a playful manner. "I already know how you mind works."

"So are we entering?" I asked, barely containing my excitement.

"Well if we don't, I think we'd lose the greatest opportunity of our lives," Jasper answered.

I smiled. It was impossible, how amazing my life was. Little did I know, it could turn around within the blink of an eye.

* * *

**Whoa… that was really hard and really fun to write. OMG AND WHO ELSE SAW THE TWILIGHT MOVIE?!?! Well, wait okay. Yeah I know you probably all saw it. But when you review tell me what you thought of it!!! *waits eagerly for peoples to click that amazing review button thingy* CLICK IT!!.. Please? *pouts like a puppy that puts Nessie AND Jake to shame* That took me a long time to write and it made me put a lot of effort into it.**

**~Emileigh**


End file.
